Kagome's Big Secret
by JolinarLunar
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go to a party in her time, but when they both get drunk and start to fool around, Inuyasha gets a nasty surprise. Do not read if you have a very weak stomach or are offended by explicit sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Inuyasha! FEH!

Author's Notes: This is based on a true story. Something like this happened to my friend about a year ago. It is very disturbing (although somewhat amusing) and if you have a very weak stomach or mind and/or are offended by explicit sexual content, do not read this!

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha could not believe that he was doing this. He was in Kagome's time, at a party with a bunch of teenagers, not one parent or other form of adult in sight. Kagome had been invited and had wanted him to come with her, and he had wanted to keep her safe while she freely drank herself stupid, so he had put a spell on himself to look his mortal self and here he was. He only hoped she was greatful. Really greatful.

He had never seen Kagome drunk before, and he found it slightly repulsive. It made her far more promiscuous as she teased him, rubbing her hand along him suggestively. He had not remembered ever feeling more out of place.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, "have some fun. Here, drink this." She handed him her cup of soda with vodka.

Inuyasha took it and just stared at it.

"Go on, drink. It won't hurt you."

He sighed and took a gulp. He found the taste repulsive, but at a coaxing look from Kagome, drained the entire glass. She looked pleased, and left him, only to return with two more glasses.

And so Inuyasha started drinking. It somehow made the party more bearable by numbing his senses and slowing his mind. By midnight both he and Kagome were stumbling drunk. He stared at her, allowing her to see his gaze roam possessively over her body. She grabbed his hand and pulled him, with little resistance, upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. It was completely dark in there and they wasted no time.

Kagome slipped her hand down his pants and fondled him as he stripped off her shirt, teasing her nipples with his fingers before sucking on them. When his hand made to go up her skirt she stopped him and pulled him to the bed as the kissed. For a short moment, Inuyasha got lost in the unbelievable arousing sensation the unexpected kiss produced inside of him. The human tasted sweet against his lips, the scent of her skin was heavenly and very stimulating. So different from anything he ever had tasted and smelled in his life so far. She stripped off his pants and kneeling before him. She darted out her tongue and experimentally lapped at the tip of Inuyasha's length, simultaneously closing her eyes again to concentrate only on the feel, taste and scent of the hanyou. Inuyasha's hands wound themselves into Kagome's hair, and when they encouragingly pulled her head closer, the human opened her mouth wider and took the hanyou in completely.

The intense flavor she was confronted with wasn't bad or repellent at all, but neither was it the most delicious thing Kagome had ever come across. It was somewhat salty, but luckily to a quite bearable degree, and the mere thought that it was the hanyou's cock she was relishing was everything it needed to make it an arousing experience. The half erected shaft neatly fit itself into the cave of her mouth, but when Kagome started to suck gently, the flesh quickly swelled to full extent. The solid shaft pressed hard and hot against Kagome's tongue and the back of her throat, and the human thought that if it grew any more she would be very likely to choke. She paused for a moment to get used to the unknown sensation, and Inuyasha waited silently, granting her the time she needed.

Finally, Kagome took a slow, deep breath through her nose, and when she let the air stream out again she simultaneously started to move her tongue around Inuyasha's' erection in slow, testing circles. She explored it thoroughly, running the tip of her tongue along every millimeter of scorching flesh, giving generous attention to every curve, slit and even section. When Kagome flicked her tongue over the tiny rift at the tip of Inuyasha's' length, she heard the hanyou moan quietly. She repeated the motion but this time applied a little more pressure to the intimate stroke and was immediately rewarded by a more uncontrolled, somewhat louder gasp.

Inuyasha tried his best to guide Kagome with his hands, either urging her to go faster or slowing her down. A throaty groan wrenched itself from Inuyasha when Kagome grazed his teeth along his solid shaft. To his great disappointment, the human let him slip out of her pleasantly warm and moist mouth and looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Kagome asked in a low voice and gently placed her right hand on Inuyasha's left calf.

"No," the hanyou breathed, his voice shivering with raw lust.

While she again enveloped Inuyasha's' hard-on with eager lips, Kagome lifted also her second hand to the hanyou's body, and this time he did not protest. She let her fingers travel up the hanyou's slim but strong legs, her palms sliding up firm, long calves in a tender caress, passing the heavenly soft hollows of his knees, reaching solidly muscled thighs. For a moment she lingered there and focused only on pleasuring Inuyasha with her mouth. Kagome could hear the hanyou's breathing vary erratically from deep, heavy inhalations to quick, noisy pants, depending on how intense she worked on him. When the hanyou finally voiced constant, rhythmic moans of sheer delight, Kagome moved his hands further up. She placed them on Inuyasha's' smooth firm buttocks and pulled him even closer to her face, deeper into her mouth, simultaneously sucking a little more intensly. Inuyasha's long legs started to tremble slightly, threatening to give way, and his groans became louder, almost desperate.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped her before he exploded in her mouth. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard before trying to push her onto the bed.

"Wait," she whispered seductively. "I only want to do it anal, Inuyasha."

"You're sure?" he asked, not really caring as long as he managed to fuck her somehow, at least once. It struck him that that was not a normal thought for him, but the alcohol prevented him from further questioning it.

Kagome nodded and turned her back to him, bending over and bracing herself on the bed's edge. Inuyasha lifted the short green skirt, noticing that she wore nothing under it.

He stroked his hands over the curved of her bottom. When one of his fingertips brushed the tight opening he felt that Kagome held her breath in expectation of agitating stimulation. With a faint smile the hanyou started to slowly trail the ring of muscle, drawing tiny, teasing circles on the sensitive skin that was faintly jerking in response. After a while of intimate caresses, he felt Kagome shift and wind in his embrace in unsuccessful attempt to take in the toying digit.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Inuyasha growled in a low voice, the weak smile still upon his lips, and tightened his grip on Kagome's right buttock with his not so busy hand. Kagome gasped softly when the hanyou then spread her leisurely, displaying the secret spot his rough finger was gently playing with.

Inuyasha carefully pulled the delicate buttocks further apart, widening the narrow, twitching opening a little, but still didn't enter it entirely. He started to slowly push into Kagome, but slipped in only to the first joint of his finger, twisted a bit, and then pulled out again, ignoring her disappointed moan. He continued to rub and stroke his fingertip along and over the now expanded but still tight hole, occasionally dipping in only to withdraw again a second later. Within seconds, heavy shudders rippled through the slender body in his arms. The lustful, unsatisfied pants that hit Inuyasha's ear only encouraged him to go on teasing his lover mercilessly, and so he continued until she was shaking with unfulfilled need, her body rocking against the torturing hand in the desperate try to impale herself .

"Please..." The plea slipped from Kagome's mouth before she could think about it, but it didn't have the desired effect. Inuyasha didn't comply.

"More," Kagome breathed, her voice shaky from the arousal.

Without warning Inuyasha slid the full length of his finger into the usually hidden opening of Kagome's body that now lay utterly exposed and at his mercy in front of him. The gradual, smooth motion caused a helpless, longing whimper to burst out of Kagome, who gratefully arched her back to grant the penetrating finger better access. Even though this wasn't exactly what she had asked for, she gave a long, content sigh when Inuyasha started to move his finger inside of her, pulling out and prodding in with unhurried, unsteady rhythm.

After gently stimulating Kagome from the inside for a while, Inuyasha pulled his index finger free and immediately replaced it with the middle finger of the same hand. It went in dry but without any difficulty, and slid out again fully coated with sticky, milky body fluid. For a moment, Inuyasha fingered her with an even slower pace than before, his two digits taking turns so they both stayed moist and slick instead of drying, but he didn't wait too long until he entered with both fingers at the same time. He closed his eyes for a moment to fully concentrate on the hot skin that was clamping his exploring fingers, so soft and yielding yet tightly squeezing. He couldn't keep himself from letting a small groan slip when he once more drove his fingers into the willing opening, lunging into the firm lock of moist, silky skin. When Kagome's rectal muscles twitched again, hard this time, and gripped the hanyou's fingers in a rigid squeeze, Inuyasha lost control and quickly slid his left hand onto her right buttock to spread the luring crevice and help himself to even more access.

An abrupt, loud groan erupted from Kagome's swollen lips when Inuyasha slipped two additional fingertips into the nervously jerking opening. She writhed, her trembling arms and legs threatening to give way, and the hanyou held completely still for a few moments, allowing Kagome to adjust to the new sensation. When he felt her tight ring of muscle relax a bit again, he started to slowly urge both of the additional fingers towards the other two that were waiting motionlessly, buried as deeply in the human body as they would go. The new intruders had a little more trouble gaining full entrance than the first fingers since it was getting tight now, and Kagome's involuntarily clenching and contracting inner walls didn't make things easier, but at last they glided up into her body up to the hilt.

Once all four fingers stuck in Kagome all the way, Inuyasha slowly pulled back, sliding out of the slippery, tight heat, just to plunge back in with again all slick digits at once. Kagome hissed sharply, her hands desperately curling into the sheets beneath her. She started to voice more constant and intense sounds of sensual pleasure when Inuyasha repeated the motion a few more times and then started to move his fingers deep within her, at first gently but all too soon with more pressure, pulling him apart with slow and careful determination, opening the elf up for what was to follow soon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped when the hanyou spread his fingers within her, stretching her wide open, and quickly moved one of her arms to claw his hand to Inuyasha's wrist, but her grip wasn't firm enough to affect his actions. And then, in a shivering whisper: "Please..."

"Please what?" Inuyasha wanted to know, slightly curling up his fingers that impaled her. Ignoring the slender, trembling hand that was grasping him, he continued to gently flex the elastic walls that surrounded his digits.

"I...this...please..." Kagome panted, her eyelids threatening to flutter close, her hand clinging to Inuyasha's wrist in pure despair.

"Please what, Kagome?" he repeated with another twist of his probing fingers that forced a beautiful moan from her wet lips.

"More..." Kagome groaned, her hand leaving Inuyasha's wrist in order to press into the bed again so she wouldn't lose her balance.

Inuyasha complied eagerly, prodding in as deep as he could possibly get. The harsh and abrupt movement of his hand thrust Kagome's light body a little forward and caused her to finally shut her eyes. She bit down on her lower lip to keep back a cry that lingered in the back of her throat and waited to burst from her, produced by those filling, pushing and caressing fingers that wound inside of her. It felt as if Inuyasha was about to tear her apart, each finger of his pushing and twisting, stronger and stronger. The restless fingers had worked her open mercilessly by now and Kagome thought that she could take no more, that she would split if Inuyasha proceeded.

Inuyasha edged closer towards Kagome until the tip of his erection easily slid into the inviting crack of her rear. Once his stiff member's swollen head was in, tightly buried in moist warmth, Inuyasha paused to let the consuming feeling of overwhelming arousal sink in completely. He had intended to stay still for a little longer, but when he felt Kagome contracting around the most sensitive part of his body he couldn't help pushing forward with a groan, shoving himself as deeply as possible into her. Kagome voiced a trembling, lustful whimper at this untended but most welcome intrusion. The hanyou's shaft was long and hard inside of her as it was embedded in her most intimate depths, surrounded by tight but soft inner walls that had been so thoroughly flexed by his active fingers.

Decency was forgotten the second Inuyasha actually acquired entrance into the wondrous ethereal body of his lover. All too soon he fell into a forceful and harsh rhythm that left Kagome no time for adaptation. He saw her arch her back in attempt to adjust, but he couldn't stop himself from descending on the slender, quaking form again and again, pressing and thrusting harder and faster with every heartbeat. Sensual pleasure was avalanching over him until every fiber of his body was set on fire. The sensation was so overwhelming and intoxicating that Inuyasha could not have curbed his desires if Kagome had screamed in pain and thrashed about in sheer agony.

Inuyasha felt how Kagome angled her pelvis in order to get the hardest possible friction, and realizing that Kagome was more than enjoying their carnal activities, he slammed into the willing, pale body with even more impact. Kagome was rocked up against him again and again with each thrust Inuyasha accomplished and the slender human body was shaken violently by the overwhelmingly filling sensation of the hanyou moving so forcefully inside of her. Feeling his climax rushing in on him, Inuyasha picked up pace. Driven by insane lust that was clouding his mind, he intensified his long, powerful strokes that plunged into his lover with almost brutal impact. With a guttural, loud moan, he fully pulled out of Kagome, just to slam back in again totally unrestrained, hurling his entire length into the hot, narrow lock of velvety, clamping skin. He could hear Kagome groaning.

Inuyasha leaned a little forward and slid one of his hands from Kagome's hip to her front, fondling her breasts. Determined to have her fulfilled he let his hand drift down, keeping up the intensity of his thrusts, and he groped for her pussy, intending to tease her into her climax. But when he reached his goal he felt a moment of disorientation.

'What the-?!' Inuyasha yelled in his mind as his hand closed around something that was definitelt _not_ female. His hand clasped around something long and thick and hard, reaching up to Kagome's belly button.

"OH GOD!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he removed himself from Kagome and jumped back. Kagome herself just rolled onto her back and started laughing.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha, I thought you were enjoying yourself?" she continued to laugh and Inuyasha, horrified and traumatized, pulled on his pants and ran out of the room, out of the house, back to the well, back to his own time, her laughter still ringing in his head. He found Sango, Shippo, and Miroku not far away.

"Inuyasha? What is the matter?" Sango asked, noticing how pale he looked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kagome?"

"Kagome? She's a... a..."

"A what?" Miroku asked, but before Inuyasha could answer he, for the first time, fainted dead on the spot.

Author's Note: See what I mean? Poor disturbed Inuyasha. But please review anyway. No flames though. No need for very bad comments, sinse this is not out of my imagination, just based on a true story. My writing isn't that good, I am much better at escape scenes than smut, but I thought this might be an interesting twist on the Kagome/Inuyasha relationship. There is more to the tale, but I am not sure if I will post more on it. Maybe... we'll see... kinda depends on what the viewers think of this first part of the story.


End file.
